In the discussion of the background that follows, reference is made to certain structures and methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and methods constitute prior art. Applicants expressly reserve the right to demonstrate that such structures and methods did not qualify as prior art.
Devices such as desktop computers, tablet computers, and mobile devices sometimes require different webpage designs for presenting the same or similar content. The smaller screen and more limited input and output provided by the mobile devices compared with desktop devices often require designers of webpages to design a webpage both for a desktop device and a corresponding page for mobile devices. The webpage designers may even design a webpage separately for tablet computers to take advantage of qualities provided by the tablet computers.
Meanwhile, search engines crawl the Internet to provide search results to users of desktop and mobile devices. Sometimes a user of one type of device will select a page presented by a search engine that was designed for a different type of device. The result can be that the webpage is displayed on the user device in a manner that is less than optimal for the user device. The owner of the webpage may be a business that may be concerned that a negative impression of their company may be associated with the presentation of a webpage in less than an optimal fashion. Additionally, the owner of the webpage may be concerned that a potential customer may not patronage their company because the customer selected a webpage from search results that was not designed for their type of device. For example, a potential customer using a mobile device such as a smart phone may select a webpage from search results that was meant for a desktop or laptop computer. The selected webpage may be presented on the smart phone in such a way that the potential customer cannot read the text or make appropriate selections among options presented to the potential customer. The potential customer may become frustrated and decide to patronage another company's webpage.